tardirfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellhounds
The Hellhounds are a Chaos Space Marine Warband of great infamy for they came from the ranks of one of the most pious Chapters in existance, the Dauntless Angels. These bloodthirsty maruaders and pyromaniacs were once some of the most devout and honored Space Marines in the Imperium, now they are nothing but a feral pack of buchers and madmen, burning whole worlds for no greater reason than to sew maddness and death in the name of their patron, Khorne. History Baying of the Hounds The Hellhounds were once members of the 10th and 9th Companies of the Dauntless Angels Space Marine Chapter, they were held in high regard by the Minisourtum and feared by both traitors and fellow Astartes alike. But after the Chapters first mission, the Purging of Calliope II, some Dauntless Angels become enthralled by the Red Thirst and couldent sake their bloodlust as they were reserve Companies. Three years to the day the Space Marines of the 9th and 10th Companies burnt Calliope II to the ground, they rose up against their own brothers and made off with a score of warships and weapons. Birth of the Hellhounds The leader of these traitors was the former Captain of the 10th Company, Violus Hekk, Violus had received visons from Khorne durning the Purging of Calliope II and is held by the Dauntless Angels as the architecht of the 9th and 10th Companies betryale. They slaughtered their way to the Maelstrom where Violus Hekk cristened his new Warband, the Hellhounds, stating that they were now Khornes champions and favored warriors. On that day each member of the Warband whos soul truly belonged to Khorne reicived a Black Collar to cement their alleigence, those who did not recive Collars were marked for exicution. Gargoyles Take Flight But it was not to be, for half of the Warband, led by Char Jager, former Captian of the 9th Company, fled the Maelstrom to follow the path of perversion that was Slaaneshii Cultisem. The ensuing battle before Jager and his minions fled the Maelstrom was short and bloody, with the Slaaneshii Marines fleeing like cowards while the Khornate Hellhounds slew all who dared stand and fight. Rise of the Blood Hound In spite of loosing half of his Warbands strength, Violus, now known as the Blood Hound, lead his brothers on a hyper-violent crusade across the Maelstrom, conquring hundreds of cults and sending warbands of lesser gods into total oblivion. The Hellhounds soon controled a small region of the Malestrom and their ranks swelled with stolen Gene-Seed and other Marines and cultists that flocked to the banner of one of the strongest Khornate Warbands in the region. 40th Millenium The Hellhounds burn and slaughter their way through the Galaxy, a savage mirror of their Dauntless Angels forebares. Their deovtedness to Khorne is unquestionable for they please the Blood God greatly every day with slaughter and genocide that would make their fellow Khornates roar with jealousy. They have been blessed with monstrous mutations that make them engines of death and murder, claws the size of full grown men, slavering maws that belch flame, and tails that crush bone with a swipe. They are always accompanied by legions of Bloodletters and hordes of Flesh Hounds. And from atop his own throne of skulls sits Viouls Hekk, The Blood Hound, Chaos Lord of the Hellhounds and Burner of Ten Thousand Worlds. He is now more beast than man, his strength is that of ten Astartes and his ferocity makes a Bloodthirsters rage pale in comparison. Khorne has blessed him with his own Juggernaut steed and a massive Axe of untold power, Flesh Hewer. He Leads his Warband with the Blood Gods own blessing and his drive to conqure will see him contest the greatest Champions of Chaos in the name of the Skull Throne. Weapons/Tatics Adopting the time honored tatics of most berzerker warbands, the Hellhounds charge headlong into the enemy, Black Rage and Red Thirst having consumed most of the orgional members of the Warband. But quite a few instead prefer pyromaina, torching the foe with unholy warpfire fulled by Khornes own endless wrath. However, in spite of this warbands beyond savage reputation, they have been known to use cunning and stealth if only to get closer to their foe and unleash the tide of blind fury that rests within all of them. A small number of the Warband still use ranged weapons and heavy weapons, these few "Whelps" are frowned upon but known to be neccicary for some foes are simply to cowardly to face these savage warriors. Ironicly it is the Whelps that have kept the Warband alive for they are sane enough to recrute more members and their kills often leave to more Gene-Seed to steal. Cluture Savage and bloodthirsty in the extreme, to call the Hellhounds disorganized is a grave understatement, all signs of order and leadership is lost to a basic pack mentailty, not unlike the beasts the Hellhounds have named themselves after. Every waking moment is spent in battle, every second of every day must be spent slaughtering and killing, if for a moment the eons of caked on blood drys on their power armor, Hellhounds will completly lose what little mind they have left. Thus the Warband is a savage and borderline feral one, constantly fighting amongst one another and squabbling not unlike Orks. Yet, like Orks, there remaines some form of unity, a basic pack mentality that keeps the Warband from ripping itself apart. Thanks in part to the "Whelps", Chaos Marines that have yet to totally spiral into bloodlust and madness in the exsess of their fellows, the Warband lives on, for Whelps steal gene-seed and find suitable recruites in the midst of the Warbands anarchic raids. Whelps are considered low in the Warbands pecking order, but are also aknowledged as neccicary, as they are the only ones sane enough to piolt various vehicles and ships as well as provide tatical planning. Thus though Whelps do not have much in the way of actual athority, their "sugesstions" are often heeded so long as they are sure to lead to a better firestorm. Fleet The Warbands fleet is little more than a large cadre of support craft and interceptors, all the better to board enemy craft with. A few large Vengance-Class Cruisers have been noted within the ranks of the fleet. Recrutiment Recruties are found by Whelps, either on the feild of battle or stolen from other Warbands. The "training" is a harsh and violent series of pitfights to the death with other potental Astartes and horrid beasts both of this material relm and of the Warp. Should a warrior emerge alive, he is immiediately gene-seeded, and outfitted with the standard Astartes wargear. Champions Violus Hekk, The Blood Hound Savage, bloodthirsty, and utterly psychotic, Violus Hekk is a Berzerker to the core and has spilled more blood in the name of the Skull Throne in two hundred years than most Chaos Marines will in their lifetimes. Hekk is a brute in every meaning of the word, any honor or humanity having been washed away by a barbaric need to slaughter in the name of Khorne. However, he still bears a preditory cunning and his tactical genious is not to be undestimated, for he has layed low many a valliant defence. With Flesh Hewer and his Juggernaut steed, he dominates the battlefeild, crushing, ripping, and tearing all that dares get in his way. Noteable Engagements Trivia *The Hellhounds themesong is Unstoppable by E.S Posthumus. Category:Khorne Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Chaos